


A Little Comfort

by caeruleophiles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Hugs, Midnight Talk, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bang chan is tired, fem! stray kids
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeruleophiles/pseuds/caeruleophiles
Summary: Satu kebiasaan yang tidak disukai Seunghee adalah terbangun di tengah malam kala berada di asrama, karena tubuhnya yang takkan bisa kembali ke fase tertidur begitu terbangun.Namun untuk kali ini saja, gadis itu bersyukur bisa terbangun di tengah malam.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	A Little Comfort

Lagi.

Maniknya kembali terbuka tepat di jam 12 malam, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terbangun di jam segini karena dirinya sudah pasti akan ditegur ibu penjaga asrama, kegiatan jurit malam mingguan dari pihak militer yang sering sekali diadakan waktu dirinya masih di kelas 7, juga dirinya yang sering kali ditunjuk menjadi bagian tim jaga malam menjadi penyebab utama kebiasaan tersebut muncul (omong-omong kelasnya ini ialah kelas khusus yang langsung mendapat pengajaran dari militer).

Parahnya, tubuhnya akan selalu menolak untuk kembali tertidur begitu dirinya terbangun seolah tidak ada celah bagi rasa kantuk untuk menyerangnya, kalau begini Seunghee tak punya pilihan lain selain keluar kamar untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar atau belajar.

Gadis itu perlahan melangkah turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya, sengaja dirinya menyalakan lampu meja agar tidak terlalu susah untuk mencari barang, surai coklatnya yang biasa disampirkan kedepan dan diikat bagian ujungnya kini dia biarkan tergerai.

“Wow…” gumannya pelan kala melihat teman sekamarnya, Felicia tertidur begitu nyenyak sembari memeluk boneka Ryan yang berukuran nyaris sama persis dengan tubuh gadis tersebut, Seunghee sedikit iri dengannya karena Felicia tipikal yang mudah sekali tertidur dan susah dibangunkan. Seunghee pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pintu di depannya dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Krie-

“Siapa disana?”

Manik Seunghee membulat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya menambah rasa was-was yang memenuhi dadanya, perlahan tangannya yang mulai agak berkeringat menutup pintu, namun aksinya berhasil ditahan oleh sosok tersebut buat Seunghee langsung menutup matanya takut.

“Seunghee?”

“Eh?” Seunghee spontan membuka matanya, dapati sosok yang dikenalnya dalam balutan pakaian tidurnya, menahan gagang pintu sementara tangan kirinya tengah memegang segelas kopi. “Kak Chae? Belum tidur?” tanya Seunghee, yang ditanya gelengkan kepalanya sembari melepas gagang pintu, sekilas hanya terlihat maniknya yang sayu sementara seisi wajahnya tertutupi bayangan, “Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?” tanya Chae balik sembari menyesap kopinya, “Aku baru saja bangun kak.” Jawab Seunghee sembari melangkah keluar agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah sosok dihadapannya.

Lampu di lorong asrama hanya dinyalakan sebagian demi menghemat listrik, namun kedua matanya masih mampu melihat wajah sang ketua kelas dibawah cahaya temaram lampu lorong, kini terlihat jelas surai hitam panjang Chae yang berantakan, gurat kelelahan dan kantung mata yang terlihat kentara sekali, jangan lupakan manik matanya yang terlihat sayu nan kosong tersebut.

“Kak Chae…” panggil Seunghee, merasa ada yang tidak beres terhadap gadis didepannya, “Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya khawatir, pasalnya sekalipun Chae tipikal yang sering sekali bergadang, belum pernah dirinya melihat sosok dihadapannya seberantakan ini. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, namun gadis itu sama sekali merasa tak puas terhadap jawaban tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya, Seunghee peka kalau Chae menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“Mau ke dapur gak?”

\---

Dapur sekaligus ruang makan asrama terasa sepi sekali, hanya suara air yang dituang dan kepulan asap mengisi ruangan tersebut, Chae yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela terlihat menikmati keheningan sembari menatap pemandangan langit malam di jendela hingga Seunghee pun ikut duduk disebelahnya dengan dua gelas susu hangat di genggamannya dan menyodorkan satu untuknya.

“Kak Chae,” panggil Seunghee pelan, ketukan jarinya terhadap gelas yang dipegangnya terdengar pelan memenuhi rungu keduanya, “Apa kau butuh pelukan?” tanyanya spontan. “Hah?” Chae menatap kaget kearahnya, sementara Seunghee balas menatapnya dengan raut penuh keseriusan sekalipun wajahnya memerah malu.

“B-begini maksudku,” ujar Seunghee gugup, “Wajahmu itu tidak bisa dibohongi kak Chae.” gadis itu terdiam membeku mendengarnya, “dan aku tahu kau ini tipikal yang tak suka mengatakan yang sebenarnya kau rasakan jadi,” gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah tersisa setengah, lantas menghadap ke sosok di sebelahnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

“Kau boleh memelukku.”

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, wajah Seunghee terlihat memerah malu dibawah cahaya temaram lampu ruang makan sementara Chae hanya menunduk terdiam. Gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah begitu sosok didepannya tidak mengeluarkan respon sama sekali, ‘ _Mungkin dia memang tak ingin membuatku khawatir.’_ pikirnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkarinya diiringi pundak kanannya yang terasa berat.

“Kak Cha-” Seunghee terdiam kala gadis bersurai hitam itu mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya begitu tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis, gadis bersurai coklat itu berakhir dengan mengelus pelan punggung Chae sembari balas memeluknya, biarkan gadis itu menangis di pelukannya ditemani hembusan angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela dan taburan gemerlap bintang di langit malam.

Beberapa saat setelahnya…

“Sudah mendingan?” tanya Seunghee, sementara Chae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sembari menyeka matanya dengan tisu yang baru saja diambil dari laci dapur, “Oh astaga, rasanya aku tak becus menjadi ketua karena mengeluh hingga menangis begini.” ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan, “Siapa bilang? Kak Chae ketua terbaik malah menurutku.” Balas Seunghee menatapnya lekat sembari menghabiskan minumannya.

“Lagipula, tidak semuanya harus ditanggung oleh ketua kak,” ujarnya sembari mencuci gelas yang tadi digunakannya, “Kalau seorang anggota mengabaikan tugasnya, berarti ada yang salah dengannya, mereka harusnya tahu alasan kenapa mereka terpilih oleh ketua menjadi bagian dari tim.” jelasnya panjang lebar sembari kembali duduk di sebelah Chae yang tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

“Seunghee…”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.” ujar Chae sembari menghabiskan minumannya, sementara Seunghee tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, lantas memeluknya erat. “Lain kali kalau ada masalah, bilang aja yah.” ujarnya sembari mengusak kepala Chae, sementara yang dipeluk meletakkan gelasnya dan balas memeluknya erat, ah, tak salah dirinya memilih sosok yang memeluknya ini.

\---

“Selamat pa-AKH!!” gadis bersurai pirang itu terkejut kala dapati sosok Chae dan Seunghee yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragamnya sedang menyantap sarapan bersama, “Oh hei Felicia, pagi.” balas Chae melambaikan tangannya diikuti Seunghee, “Tunggu aku! Aku juga ingin makan bersama kalian!” seru Felicia, lantas mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan bubur kedalamnya dan berjalan kembali menuju meja mereka.

“Tumben kalian berdua sudah siap.” ujar Felicia sembari duduk di sebelah Seunghee, “Haha, kebetulan aja kita bangunnya pagi.” balas Chae terkekeh pelan, padahal nyatanya keduanya berakhir tidak kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dan Seunghee ikut membantunya menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen dari kepanitiaan acara sekolah yang akan diadakan akhir semester nanti. Seharusnya tumpukan dokumen tersebut diselesaikan oleh orang lain tetapi berakhir terbengkalai dan berakhir diserahkan ke Chae untuk diselesaikan.

Selama pengerjaan, Seunghee tak henti-hentinya menggerutu kesal melihat dokumen-dokumen yang terbengkalai, sementara Chae hanya memakluminya sembari mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Keduanya pun berhasil menyelesaikannya pada jam 3 pagi, dan tertidur sejenak selama 1 jam.

Anak-anak yang lain mulai datang ke ruang makan beriringan, lantas kegiatan mereka pun dimulai.

The end.


End file.
